


Kitchen Chaos

by ClarkeBlake



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i hope you like it anyway, not even a plot?, not my best but eh, seriosly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeBlake/pseuds/ClarkeBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur comes home after a long day at work to see his Kitchen destroyed and his new boyfriend standing amidst the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for profcolysmorgan on tumblr! I hope she like's it! Please leave kudo's and comments!! And feel free to send ,e prompts on tumblr at prattdragon :) Also this hasn't been beta's so there might be a few mistakes I missed!

Arthur’s entire body ached as the exhaustion of the day finally started to catch up with him. Slinking his way down the long corridor to the door of his flat seemed to take four times a s long as usual. He couldn’t wait to slip into his home and fall face first onto his plush, insanely comfortable couch. When he finally reached his destination it seemed to take forever for his key to jam into the knob and turn. He was grumbling profanities when the door finally fell open, he sighed out in relief, but it got stuck in his throat once he actually stepped into the foyer. he heard a rustling, some quiet music, and the smell of vanilla all coming from the kitchen.

The hairs on the back of his neck raised as he tiptoed to the entry way. He slipped one of his keys between his fingers to use as a weapon if he needed to. But what he saw left his mouth gaping in confusion.

Arthur had never seen his kitchen, or any room in house for that matter, in such disarray. The island in the center was covered in cooling racks (did he even own cooling racks?) with scones, cookies, cupcakes, and some pastries he couldn’t even name scattered about. When he looked to the left the counters were lost in stacks of mixing bowls and whisks and batter and dough was dripping down the side. There was a soft buzzing sound to the right, he turned to look and saw the counters over on that side slightly more tidy but also saw a tall man with a slim waist and broad shoulders with his back to him. The man’s ebony hair was curling at the bottom form the sweat drenching his nape. Arthur noticed the tie of what he assumed was an apron on the man’s slim waist. Finally realization hit Arthur.

“Merlin?” he said his voice lilting up in a question instead of the condescension he was going for. Merlin whipped around and when his blue eyes met Arthur’s his mouth widened into a broad smile dimples and all on display.

“Oh! Hey! Could you come and taste this and see if it’s okay?” Merlin said over his shoulder. Arthur started walking towards his boyfriend still very confused. When he reached the other side of the kitchen he opened his mouth to ask what was going Merlin shoved a baby spoon with a thick white substance in his mouth. Sugary, buttery, sweetness, invaded his taste buds and he can’t help but moan. The frosting was delicious.

“What do you think? Does it need more salt?” Merlin asked with his eyebrows raised. It seemed like he’d finally stopped moving.

“Salt? It’s forsting why would it need salt?” Arthur asked instead of things like ‘why the hell are you in my flat?’ and ‘how did you get into my flat?’.

Merlin laughed “I always forgot you can’t cook or bake at all. The salt balances out the sugar. You should use popcorn salt though, it’s finer so it mixes in really well and no one will get some big coarse salt bite.” Arthur just nodded even though he hadn’t really been listening.

“Merlin, why are you in here making all of this?” Arthur finally asked interrupting the man and gesturing around. Merlin at least blushed finally seeming to realize this wasn’t exactly normal.

“Ah, yes well. You know how I’ve been freaking out about a huge order for weeks?” Merlin paused wait for arthur to nod before he continued “Well the thing is, it’s for tomorrow. And I kind of, maybe set the bakery’s kitchen on fire this morning?” He said like a question as he reached up to scratch the back of his neck and smiled a crooked smile.

“What are you ok? Is the bakery going to be ok?” Arthur forgot to care about the disaster of his kitchen and started touching Merlin looking for something he’d missed a burn, or scratch or anything to show Merlin was hurt at all.

“Arthur, Arthur, calm down” Merlin laughed grabbing Arthur’s hand. “I’m fine really. A little upset and very stressed. And the bakery will be okay but at the moment, it’s unusable. By the time I got everything sorted with insurance and the fire department it was like noon, and you’ve seen my kitchen I couldn’t do all this there, and Morgana gave me her spare key to your place she said you wouldn’t mind? I know we’ve only been dating for like two weeks and this is huge but I just had nowhere else and and-” Arthur finally cut him off with a shushing sound. Merlin’s eyes had started to get the frantic panicky look he gets when he’s worried about what Arthur is thinking of him.

“It’s fine,” Arthur said with a soft smile, even though before he wanted to just collapse now he wanted to do anything he could to help, “Is there anything I can do?”

Merlin’s whole body seemed to relax like a huge weight had been lifted off him. “No i can manage. I’ve finished the vanilla bean scones, and the vanilla bean cupcakes, the vanilla bean cookies, and the puff pastry filled with guess what? Vanilla bean crème. The woman is apparently very into vanilla beans. All I have to do is finish the icings and glazes and I’ll be out of our hair.”

With a raised eyebrow Arthur reached for an apron “I can handle a glaze or two right?” he asked as he tied the contraption around his waist. He grabbed the last clean bowl then looked at Merlin for instructions. He couldn’t quite read the look on Merlin’s face, it was a cross between bemused and amused.

The look soon vanished and Merlin started showing Arthur how to do a simple glaze. He was patient and kind while teaching but still slipping a teasing comment or two in. After an hour of glaze and icing and all sorts of sugar Arthur looked up and glanced at Merlin. The other man was standing back slightly bent over, tongue sticking out just the slightest bit in concentration as he used the piping bag to quickly swirl icing onto the cupcakes. He was so in his element, so sure of himself and he moved from cupcake to cupcake with a slight pressure in his fingers and a twist of his wrist. He was going faster than Arthur knew was possible and they were all beautiful. Arthur felt a sudden burst of emotion clawing from his stomach up into his throat. He didn’t know how it was possible but he was pretty sure he loved this clumsy baker.

Arthur was brought back to the present as Merlin set down the bag with a dramatic flourish and turned to Arthur smile wide and inviting. He had a bit of icing streaked across his left cheekbone. Arthur walked towards him and with a swipe of his finger removed the frosting then licked it straight off his finger keeping constant eye contact with Merlin. Merlin’s eyes widened. Arthur couldn’t take it any longer he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Merlin’s. The both sighed into it, starting out sweet and gentle. Just a steady press of lips. When Merlin let out a quiet moan Arthur pressed hard and grabbed the man’s hips caging Merlin against the cabinets. With a swipe of his tongue Merlin let Arthur invade his mouth. The taste of sugar and vanilla was near overwhelming but it was mixed with subtle something that was just _Merlin._ Arthur never wanted to stop.

The kiss grew more desperate and soon Merlin was biting at Arthur’s bottom lip as Arthur ground his hips against Merlin’s slender thigh. “Please tell me you’re done,” Arthur said into Merlin’s ear as he nipped it.

Merlin gasped before answering with “I sure as hell am now.” With a groan Arthur pulled Merlin away from the cabinets, the kitchen, and into the living room. Before either knew what was really happening Merlin was on top of Arthur and Arthur had his back flat against the couch.

The next morning Arthur was awakened by a screeching sound from the kitchen. He has a stiff neck and felt a heat against his chest. When he opened his eyes he was momentarily confused. Instead of being in his bedroom he was lying on the couch in the living room and a naked Merlin was lying atop his chest. He smiled fondly as the man’s lips opened and closed, muttering nonsense in his sleep. But the moment was ruined when the sound started again, this time it woke Merlin.

“Shit!” He hollered and next thing Arthur knew the heat Merlin had provided was gone and he saw a naked Merlin shuffling to the kitchen. As he watched him shuffle away he looked down at Merlin’s ass and couldn’t help himself, he started laughing so hard he almost cried.

“Merlin, is that a cupcake tattoo on your bum?” Arthur asked. Merlin looked over his shoulder at Arthur and started blushing before muttering a maybe and disappearing into the kitchen.

With a soft chuckle Arthur slipped on his boxers and followed Merlin into the kitchen. He was shutting of the alarm on his mobile. Arthur slipped behind him kissing his neck affectionately. “I love your cupcake tat. I can’t wait to see how sweet it is,” He whispered. Merlin moaned before moving his head so more of his neck was accessible.”

“Arthur, I have to get this stuff ready and go,” Merlin replied sadly. Arthur moved away with a sad sigh.

“Fine, but I expect you to come right back over after you’re done.”

“Of course,” Merlin said as he turned around. He kissed Arthur gently one more time before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. Arthur smiled fondly as he watched him go.


End file.
